User blog:ToonRaiderStudios/Toon Raider's 2015 Truck Concepts
Alright, So i spent a good chunk of my younger life drawing and fantasizing of custom trucks. So I went and dug up some of my old sketches and drawings from 2015. Keep in mind the quality isnt the greatest because of how much younger and inexperienced I was, and not all the ideas will be the best. 'My Main Truck' While the fundamental idea for my "Personal, Ideal truck" have stayed the same, the body styles and names haven't. To start this post, Here is a runthrough of all the different names and identities my "Ideal truck" went through. Fire Starter Fire Starter was my most refined truck, and I still consider it "MY" truck. The name and premise came about in 2016, so I don't wanna hear any of that "Stolen from Hot Wheels" crap. The idea is it'd be a pickup themed with a dragon on the side. I've gone through many design changes. though the current design features a dragon loosely based around the Monster Mutt character look. All of the actual drawing and logo design was done by myself. I I I I I I I I I My theme song ideas have been Telepathic, 'Bringing it Down, or Gravity of You, all by''' Starset Flash Fire Flash Fire was one of the first names I used on the truck. I was really satisfied at the time of how the logo turned out, and I had tried experimenting with different body styles. The style concepts included *Dodge *Hummer *Chevy SSR *Escalade I I I I I I I The theme song to this truck would have been Fireproof, by Pillar Scorcher Another name I came up with way before Hot Wheels. Same thing as the others, just a different name. It would have been a Ford Raptor. I I I I '''Other Trucks These next trucks are random concepts I came up with back then. Game Over A video game themed truck, with pixel art on the side, and sparkling chrome wheel covers. I loved the idea of trying to make a non-specific video game based truck. The theme song would be Game Over by Falling in Reverse. I I I I War Wolf My take on a Were Wolf truck, but with a take more akin to, but NOT, Were World (although that is where I got a majority of the deco ideas from.) A ford raptor with fluer de lis markings, and fancy, spiked lettering with an armor clad werewolf growling at the observer. The theme song would be Wolf Like Me by Tv on the Radio I I I I Phenomenon A name I just loved. It'd be black with chrome green flames, and chassis colorings to go with it. I spent a ton of time trying to design a cool skull, and I think I did fine. The theme would be ''Phenomenon ''by Thousand Foot Crutch. I I I I Alright, tell me any opinions you have. Do remember that these are somewhat old ideas. Category:Blog posts